The Round Table
The Round Table is a medieval-themed restaurant located on Main Street and Peach Plaza of Portia. The restaurant is owned by Django, while Sonia is the restaurant waitress. Townsfolk are often found dining inside the restaurant, and the player can also dine here to regain Stamina. The player can also play games in Django's Gaming Hall, including Darts, Slots, or Shoot Balloons. Playing games can earn you Knight Badges that can be traded for goods at the Badge Exchange shop. The Round Table is one of the locations for play dates. The date comprises of either a dinner (paid by the player), where the dating partner requests several types of foods to order, or playing minigames in the Gaming Hall. Restaurant and food store hours are from 7:00 - 22:00. Food Store The Round Table runs a small food store outside the restaurant. Sonia can often be found tending to the shop, which sells drinks, tableware, and Baby Milk Powder. Django brews all beverages and is known as the "brew master". Menu The full dinner menu consists of six courses: appetizers, main course, meat, vegetable, dessert, and drinks. Each course provides stat bonuses: experience gained, damage increase, defense increase, critical damage chance increase, melee critical damage increase, and ranged critical damage increase, respectively. One of the most expensive meals is the Portia Hot Pot, costing 100 . Occasionally, some meals are on special, which can be discounted up to 30% off. Appetizer= |-| Main Course= |-| Meat= |-| Vegetable= |-| Dessert= |-| Drink= The Game Room Badge Exchange The Badge Exchange is a store inside The Round Table. It serves as an exchange center for the Knight Badges earned from the minigames in the Game Room inside his restaurant. Darts Darts is a minigame in The Round Table. It can be played in exchange for Knight Badges. Playing Darts costs 20 gol and can reward up to 20 Knight Badges. There are five rounds to play, each with one dart to throw. It is the easiest game to win in the game room and has the smallest prize. Slots Slots is a minigame played in the game room of The Round Table. It can be played in exchange for Knight Badges. Playing Slots costs 5, 10, or 50 gol and can reward up to 500 Knight Badges. In the game, three slots are spun and stopped, landing on an image. When three images are aligned and all are the same (or two swords), Knight Badges are rewarded. Each image rewards different points, while the Animal Feces rewards no points. It is the hardest game to win in the game room and has the largest prize. Despite being modeled after a game of chance, the results are not random. The results are based on the timing of the stopper. Shoot Balloons Shoot Balloons is a minigame in The Round Table. It can be played in exchange for Knight Badges. Playing Shoot Balloons costs 30 gol and can reward up to 35 Knight Badges. In the game, the goal is to shoot pellets towards moving balloons in order to pop them. Smaller and wobbling balloons are worth more than larger or upright ones. The game is harder to win than darts but easier than slots and, as a result, awards a prize in between the two. Category:Shops Category:Portia locations